Sebuah Kebenaran
by GiaMione
Summary: It's my first real fic. Aku nggak pandai bikin summary jadi silahkan aja baca sendiri. Enjoy ya :D Keep Calm and Always Dramione xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : J.K. Worling. Aku cuma minjem mereka aja dan tanpa menerima keuntungan apapun. Kecuali tokoh Caroline Wihelmina yang memang asli punyaku.**

**Timeline : Tahun Ketujuh setelah jatuhnya rezim Voldemort.**

**WARNING : OOC yang mungkin banyak, typo(s), cerita muggle biasa, dan kekurangan lainnya yang tidak bisa aku sebutkan 1'1. Tapi lebih baik baca dulu karena tidak selalu ending sama dengan bayangan kalian.**

**A/N** : Ini real fic pertamaku. Maaf buat yang pernah minta sekuelnya "Perbedaan" aku belum bisa buat sekarang, mungkin kapan-kapan. Hehe, selamat membaca aja, maaf kalo ada yang tidak berkenan di hati. ^^

**Chapter 1 : Benarkah ini semua?**

.

"Albus Dumbledore.."

Terdengar sebuah suara menyerukkan kata sandi Asrama Ketua Murid. Hermione menyibak rambut coklatnya seraya masuk ke Asrama. Dia agak sedikit tergesa-gesa karena memang dia sudah sangat capek hari ini. Kegiatan murid kelas 7 yang sangat melelahkan, membuat energinya sudah diambang batas akhir.

"Hi, love. Wajahmu murung sekali. Apakah hari ini begitu suram sesuram wajahmu saat ini? Ohh, tentu saja bukan berarti wajahmu sesuram itu." Sebuah suara berkata tiba-tiba dari balik sofa yang berada di depan perapian

Hermione sempat kaget karena suara tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. Ada sedikit energi yang menambah energi Hermione saat mendengar suara tersebut. Lantas saja ia menghampiri seseorang yang memanggilnya "Love" tadi.

Tak ayal jika orang tersebut memanggilnya seperti itu. Sudah 2 bulan terakhir ini Hermione berpacaran dengan partner Ketua Murid-nya. Draco Malfoy. Ya, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Pewaris slytherin, cucu Abraxas Malfoy, anak Lucius Malfoy dan Narcisca Malfoy tentunya. Kurasa dia sudah terlalu populer bagi kalian, dan ehmm itu sudah cukup.

Hermione duduk disamping Draco dan menghela nafas panjang yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Ia benar-benar lelah hingga berpikiran bahwa esok hari ia harus ijin tidak masuk. Ijin sekolah adalah hak setiap siswa bukan? Ah, tapi sepertinya bolos atau bahkanpun ijin tidak ada di kamus Hermione.

"Uhmm—aku lelah sekali." Keluh Hermione yang menghelakan nafasnya lagi.

"Sepertinya terlihat begitu, kau terlihat buruk sekali. Atau aku…."

Jleess, Draco dengan gerakan kilat langsung mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Hermione dengan sentuhan lembut. Dari reaksi Hermione yang tidak menolak atau menghindarinya dapat diartikan bahwa ia menikmati hal tersebut.

"Sepertinya caramu cukup bagus untuk mengembalikan energiku yang terkuras, " sela Hermione setelah keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Yeah, begitulah. Seorang Draco Malfoy tahu segalanya tentangmu Ms. Know it all, hahahaha" Draco tak kalah serunya membalas ucapan Hermione.

"Kau tau? Sepertinya kau juga sekarang menjadi tahu segalanya alias Mr. Know It all.." Hermione menjulurkan lidahnya. Seakan-akan energinya sudah di-charge oleh ulah Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, begitu? Apakah itu berarti Mr dan Ms. Know It All sangat cocok? Kita sama-sama Know it All. Beri saja sekalian hubungan kita berdua dengan The Relationship of Know It All.." Draco mengatakan hal tersebut sambil mengobrak-abrik rambut Hermione.

"Itu terserah kau saja, aku mau mandi dan setelah itu aku mau langsung tidur. Jangan rindukan aku Mr. Know It All" goda Hermione sambil bangkit untuk ke kamar mandi.

"eehh, tunggu" Draco menarik lengan Hermione dan kembali mengecup bibir Hermione.

"Anggap saja ini ramuan agar tidurmu lebih nyenyak dan besok tubuhmu kembali bugar". Hermione melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi sambil tersenyum-senyum kecil selama perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi.

ooOoo

Dan benar saja, esoknya Hermione sudah kembali ceria seperti hari sebelumnya. Ia juga sempat mengomel pada Draco karena telat bangun tidur padahal 1 jam lagi akan ada kelas Ramuan. Hermione sudah hafal betul bahwa 1 jam tidaklah cukup untuk seorang Draco Malfoy menyiapkan diri.

_**Di Aula Besar saat jam makan siang setelah pelajaran Ramuan**_

Sudah hal yang lazim jika kedua Ketua Murid di Hogwarts berdampingan saat menuju ke Aula Besar. Kini sudah tidak ada lagi tatapan-tatapan ganjil dari sesama murid di Hogwarts. Hermione menuju meja Gryffindor dan Draco ke meja Slytherin.

"Uhh, senangnya jadi Hermione. Aku iri sekali dengannya, andai Draco Malfoy adalah kekasihku." Ucap seseorang dari meja Gryffindor pada Hermione.

"Bercandamu bagus sekali, Carol". Hermione memutar bola matanya karena sedikit merasa tak nyaman dengan candaan Caroline, sahabatnya. Hermione memang bersahabat dengan Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley, namun di Gryffindor selain Ginny Weasley ia juga punya sahabat sejak pertama kali di Hogwarts. Namanya Caroline Wilhemina. Sebelum menjadi Ketua Murid, Caroline adalah teman sekamarnya bersama Ginny, Lavender dan Padma. Lanjut ke percakapn mereka.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Mione. Aku hanya sedang berkhayal jika seandainya Draco Malfoy adalah kekasihku. Hahahaha!" tawa Caroline sebelum meneguk jus labunya.

"Terserah kau, sepertinya kau tak akan bisa mendapatkannya." Hermione menjulurkan lidahnya lalu mengambil beberapa makanan dari meja makan.

"Kau belum tahu siapa aku, Mione. Oh iya, aku mendapat titipan minta maaf dari Ron dan Harry bahwa dia minta maaf karena ia tak bisa menemui makan siang ini. Mereka harus menjalani detensi karena tidak mengerjakan PR Ramuan 'lagi'."

"Okelah, aku tak habis pikir dengan mereka yang selalu mendapat detensi." Hanya itu jawaban Hermione tanpa menggubris perkataan Caroline sebelumnya. Hermione melanjutkan makan tanpa menyadari bahwa orang yang tadi menjadi bahan bercandaannya dengan Caroline beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi entah kemana.

ooOoo

_**Beberapa hari sebelum liburan Natal…**_

Butiran salju mulai menyelimuti desa Hogsmade. Hembusan nafas yang mengeluarkan asap tipis pun kini ada di setiap orang yang bernafas tentunya.

"Draco, mau kah kau menemaniku ke Hogsmade siang ini? Aku perlu beberapa hadiah natal untuk keluargaku di Australia". Pinta Hermione pada Draco yang terlihat sibuk sendiri padahal ia hanya melakukan hal yang tidak begitu penting.

"Kau tak mendengarku?" ulang Hermione.

"Kau juga tak melihatku sekarang aku sedang apa? Draco malah berbalik bertanya pada Hermione dengan suara yang agak meninggi.

"Aku bertanya karena sepertinya kau terlihat bosan dengan pekerjaanmu itu. Daritadi kau hanya mencoret-coret kertas dan tidak menghasilkan apapun. Aku hanya bertanya, jika tidak bisa, kau hanya perlu menjawab, 'Maaf, aku tidak bisa'. Apakah itu sulit?"

Draco belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Hermione karena Hermione langsung berlari keluar dari Asrama Murid dan langsung pergi tanpa Draco tahu kemana.

'Maafkan aku, Hermione. Mungkin sekarang bukan saatnya' rutuk Draco dalam hati.

ooOoo

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Draco sekarang. Hermione merasa akhir-akhir ini atau kira-kira 2 minggu belakangan ini Hermione merasa Draco menjauhinya. Selalu saja ada alasan ini itu jika Hermione mengajaknya melakukan suatu hal bersama. Kecuali saat mereka berpatroli, mereka melakukannya bersamaan namun tetap saja Draco menjauhinya. Dia diam dan selalu berjalan mendahului Hermione. Mengapa? Itu pertanyaannya, Hermione juga tak tahu mengapa itu semua terjadi. Dia hampir frustasi setiap malam, tidurnya tak lagi nyenyak sekarang.

Ia berjalan dengan sedikit terisak menuju Asrama Gryffindor. Ia berniat mengajak Ginny atau Caroline untuk pergi ke Hogsmade. Sebelum masuk ke dalam Asrama Gryffindor, Hermione terlebih dahulu menyeka air matanya dan kembali dengan wajahnya yang ceria.

"Hai, Gin. Ayo temani aku ke Hogsmade, aku tak mau kesana sendirian." Hermione masuk ke ruang rekreasi dan langsung menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"oh oh oh, ternyata kau Mione. Tapi, dimana Draco?" Hermione tahu, pasti itulah pertanyaan itu yang akan dilontarkan Ginny.

"Uhh—ehmm, dia sedang sibuk. Aku tak mau mengganggunya." Sedikit kebohongan mungkin tak apalah.

"oke, baiklah.." Ginny percaya dan langsung mengambil mantel serta sarung tangan. Mereka berjalan menuju Hogsmade dengan sedikit bersenandung. Hermione masuk ke sebuah toko pernak-pernik yang menjual banyak accesoris. Hermione mulai memilih-milih beberapa barang yang sepertinya bagus untuk dijadikan hadiah natal.

"Hermione…" panggil Ginny dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Apa, Gin?" Hermione masih memperhatikan sebuah gelang yang menurutnya menarik bentuknya.

"Aku rasa kau tidak mau melihat ini, tapi lihatlah itu." Ginny menunjuk keluar toko yang kebetulan kacanya tembus pandang. Seorang, oh tidak 2 orang yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan berdampingan dan saling merangkul lengan mereka sambil tertawa-tawa ringan di depan mata Hermione. Hermione menjatuhkan gelang yang tadi ada yang ditangannya.

"Ini tidak mungkin." Ginny bergumam pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Hermione.

"Ohh—Draco dan …. Caroline"

ooOoo

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya sedikit gaje atau bahkan mungkin emang gaje. Aku cuma pengen meramaikan fandom harpot khususnya Dramione yang kayaknya makin sepi aja, hehe :D Ini ada lanjutannya sih, tapi nunggu respon kalian dulu~

Kalau misalnya ada cerita yang sama dengan fic ku ini, aku bener-bener gatau karena ini real buatanku dan belum ada cerita alurnya kayak gini *kayaknya* di fandom harpot Indonesia. Jadi maaf kalo misal memang ada cerita yang alurnya mirip.

Ohya, saya butuh review kalian untuk fic ini. Kritik boleh tapi jangan flame ya. Makasih yang udah mau baca. Tunggu lanjutannya~

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOM FELTON :3 *hampir lupa* xD

Keep Calm and Always Dramione

-GiaMione


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : Sampai saat ini cuma tokoh Caroline Wihelmina yang punyaku, lainnya masih punya J.K Rowling.**

**Timeline : Masih sama, tahun ke-7 setelah jatuhnya rezim Voldemort**

**Chapter 2 : Apa ini hanya kebetulan semata?**

"Ini tidak mungkin." Ginny bergumam pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Hermione.

"Ohh—Draco dan …. Caroline"

Tidak mungkin. Itu salah satu kalimat yang langsung terpikir dari otak Hermione. Kaget? Tentu saja, apakah ada orang yang tidak kaget melihat kekasih kalian jalan atau err—lebih tepatnya berangkulan di depan mata kalian?

Marah atau sedih? Jujur saja Hermione bingung harus mendiskripsikan bagaimana tepatnya perasaannya sekarang. Mungkin kali ini emosi Hermione yang menguasai dirinya. Sejenak Hermione berpikir akan menghampiri mereka. Menampar pipi Caroline atau langsung memutuskan hubungannya dengan Draco.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ia jaga agar tidak tumpah di depan banyak orang akhirnya meluap. Ia berusaha mengahapus setiap bulir air matanya tetapi air matanya terus saja turun. Ia ingin berlari tetapi kakinya terasa beku tak bisa digerakkan. Ia ingin berteriak tetapi lidahnya kelu tak bisa berucap.

'Aku harus tegar, tegar tegar. Draco pasti punya alasan tentang ini semua.' Hermione merutuk dalam hati menenagkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Mione?" Ginny yang sedari tadi juga mematung akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya, Gin. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Hermione dengan penekanan pada kata baik. Sejujurnya ia amat terpukul atas apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita bayar belanjaanmu dan kita kembali saja ke Menara Gryffindor. Aku janji –tidak akan menceritakan kepada siapapun tentang kejadian ini." Ginny tersenyum lembut seakan berusaha menghibur Hermione agar tidak terlalu memusingkan hal ini.

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke Hogwarts dalam diam. Ginny paham jika saat ini dia membicarakan kejadian di Hogsmeade tadi, perasaan Hermione tidak akan membaik malah mungkin—akan semakin parah.

"Gin, apakah menurutmu Draco atau Carol punya alasan untuk—ku tentang kejadian tadi?" Hermione akhirnya membuka suara saat mereka hampir sampai di lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Mungkin malam ini ia akan menginap saja di Asrama Gryffindor. Walaupun sebenarnya ia malas bertemu dengan Caroline, tetapi sepertinya ia lebih malas bertemu Draco saat ini.

"Aku yakin, Draco bukan orang yang suka mempermainkan perempuan—lagi seperti dulu. Sejak ia bersamamu, aku tahu bahwa kau orang yang paling penting bagi hidupnya. Tenangkan dirimu, Hermione. Kurasa lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat dan bersikaplah sewajarnya. Anggap saja kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi." Hermione mengangguk setelah Ginny menghentikan kalimatnya tepat didepan Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Hermione tidak mau orang lain curiga terhadapnya. Ia mengembalikan raut wajah cerianya saat masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Kalian darimana saja, huh? Pergi tidak mengajak-ajak, lupa denganku?" Caroline menghampiri Hermione dan Ginny saat mereka berdua duduk di depan perapian.

"Bukankah tadi kau pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama seseorang, eh?" Ginny bertanya seakan memancing Caroline.

"Ah—ka..kau pasti salah li..hat. Aku tak kemana-mana sejak pagi. Hanya ke perpustakaan, mengembalikan beberapa buku karena sebentar lagi libur natal dan—" Jawab caroline dengan sedikit terbata-bata dan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan—apa, Carl?" ucap Hermione tak sabar mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Carolne.

"Lupakan saja. Astaga—aku lupa harus bertemu .Gonagall sekarang. Dah, Mione dan Ginny."

Caroline melenggang keluar dari asrama Gryffindor dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Hermione menatap Ginny dengan raut wajah bingung dan Ginny pun sama bingungnya dengan jawaban Caroline tadi. Namun akhirnya Ginny menyuruh Hermione naik ke kamar saja daripada terus memusingkan hal ini.

ooOoo

Caroline mempercepat langkahnya. Ia membawa kakinya melangkah menuju Asrama Ketua Murid. Untuk apa? Bertemu Draco Malfoy tentu saja. Barusan ia hampir 'keceplosan' didepan kedua sahabatnya. Untung dia mendapat sedikit ide untuk keluar dari pembicaraan tersebut.

"Albus Dumbledore—"

Caroline langsung masuk dan mencari keberadaan si pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia menemukan Draco sedang membaca Daily Prophet di depan perapian sambil sesekali menyeruput secangkir coklat panas. Setelah kejatuhan Voldemort memang Daily Prophet menampilkan berita yang sudah 'lumayan' bermutu.

"Drake, kau harus tau ini."

"Hei hei hei, kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan langsung berbicara seakan-akan Voldemort bangkit dari kuburnya." Draco meletakkan korannya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Iya—memang Voldemort bangkit dari kuburnya. Tentu saja tidak, Drake. Ada hal yang harus kau ketahui dan satu lagi mungkin ini lebih parah dari kebangkitan Voldemort." Ucap Caroline yang sedikit kesal karena Draco tidak bisa serius.

"Oke oke, sorry." Kini Draco memasang wajah yang serius untuk mendengarkan cerita Caroline.

"Kurasa, tadi Hermione melihat kita berdua saat di Hogsmeade." Caroline langsung to the point tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Hahahaha—kau ini. Aku kira ini benar-benar sebegitu parahnya, Carl." Draco malah tertawa mendengar cerita Caroline barusan.

"Arrghhh—Draco. Kau ini, benar-benar—" Caroline menonjok lengan Draco agar berhenti tertawa. Caroline heran dengan reaksi Draco yang sama sekali tidak takut atau sedih atau yang lainnya.

"Sshh, terserah kau saja, Drake. Jangan salahkan aku jika Hermione mengetahui semuanya. Aku tidak ikut tanggung jawab. Ini semua salahmu, titik." Caroline bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari Asrama Ketua Murid.

"Kau, tenang saja Carl. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Serahkan saja padaku. Saat ini waktunya belum tepat untuk menjelaskannya pada Hermione." Draco sedikit berteriak karena Caroline sudah hampir menutup pintu.

"Kau, tak pernah berubah, menyepelekan segala—hal." Jawab Caroline sebelum menutup pintu Asrama Ketua Murid dengan sempurna.

ooOoo

Berbalik ke kanan lalu ke kiri, begitu seterusnya. Mungkin ini sudah ke 100 kalinya eh—mungkin 50 kali atau ah terserahlah berapa kali yang pasti lebih dari 10 kali Hermione membolak-balikan posisi tidurnya. Pusing. Ya, ia semakin merasa kepalanya mau pecah sejak percakapannya dengan Caroline tadi. Ia merasa memang Caroline ada 'sesuatu' dengan Draco yang entah apa itu namanya.

'Apa mereka berpacaran? Caroline berpacaran dengan Draco dibelakangku? Apakah itu yang disebut sahabat?'

Berbagai pertanyaan terngiang-ngiang di benak Hermione. Rasa pening di kepalanya membuat ia selalu berpikiran negatif. Ia ingin langsung bertanya pada Draco besok pagi. Tetapi, hatinya tak mungkin kuat jika ternyata pikiran negatif Hermione benar-benar kenyataan. Ia terlalu pusing memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang sebenarnya. Sesaat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya berderit. Ia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam selimut dan berusaha menutup matanya walaupun tidak bisa.

Sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi pijakan kaki yang menghampiri ranjang Hermione. Hermione tak tahu siapa itu, tapi dari parfum yang berhasil tercium oleh indra penciumannya, sepertinya ia tahu siapa dia.

"Mione, maafkan aku—" orang tersebut berkata di dekat telinga Hermione karena mengira Hermione sudah tertidur. Lalu orang tersebut berjalan menjauh dan kembali terdengar suara pintu menutup.

Hermione tidak memindah posisi tidurnya. Ia mendengar apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Ia menangis saat itu juga. Hermione merasa ia sudah mendapat jawaban dari semua kemungkinan yang selama beberapa jam tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak memaafkanmu, Carl". Hermione berbisik pelan dan langsung memejamkan matanya agar ia bisa tertidur.

ooOoo

Hermione bangun dengan kedua matanya membengkak. Tinggal 2 hari lagi waktu kepulangan libur natal dilaksanakan. Sepertinya ia memiliki perubahan rencana untuk libur natalnya. Hermione memutuskan bahwa ia akan merayakan natal di Grimmauld Place bersama keluarga Weasley dan Harry tentunya. Hadiah natal yang sudah ia beli kemarin akan dikirimnya melalui Owl Post. Burung hantu tidak ikut libur merayakan natal bukan?

Hermione memandang bekeliling di kamr tersebut. Kosong. Tak ada orang disana.

"Merlin, jam berapa ini?". Hermione menatap jam di nakas ranjangnya dan menemukan jam tersebut menunjukkan jam 9.

"Oh God, apa yang membuatku bangun sesiang ini. Untung saja hari ini dan besok tidak ada kegiatan pembelajaran." Hermione mengomel pada dirinya sendiri dan langsung bangkit untuk mandi dank e Aula Besar.

Setelah sampai di Aula Besar, Hermione langsung mengambil posisi menghadap meja Slytherin. Ia mendapati kekasihnya—Draco Malfoy juga duduk menghadap ke meja Gryffindor. Draco sedang asyik bergurau dengan Theo dan Zabini. Tetapi tidak barangkali sedikitpun Draco melirik Hermione.

"Apa dia tak merindukanku?". Hermione mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada kesal namun ia merasa nada suaranya tidak akan terdengar oleh orang di sampingnya. Yap, ia duduk diantara Caroline dan Ginny, sedangkan Harry dan Ron ada di depannya.

"Merindukan apa, eh Hermione?" Caroline bertanya pada Hermione yang sedang membalik piringnya.

"Lupakan saja—" Hermione mangambil beberapa potong roti dan mulai melumurinya dengan selai blueberry.

"Mione, matamu bengkak, apa yang semalam terjadi?" Caroline bertanya lagi dengan nada yang bisa di bilang memang benar-benar pertanyaan kekhawatiran seorang sahabat.

"Ah, apa iya? Mungkin karena aku tidur terlalu larut semalam. Aku tak bisa tidur mendengar keramaian di Ruang Rekreasi." Jawab Hermione setelah itu mulai melahap rotinya.

"Ohiya, Gin. Sepertinya aku akan merayakan natal dengan keluargamu saja. Aku rasa terlalu lelah jika harus pulang ke Australia. Lebih baik hadiah natal untuk orang tua ku aku kriimkan dengan burung hantu."

"Apakah itu benar, Mione? Kalau iya itu ide yang sangat bagus" Ginny yang hendak menjawab namun sang kakak Ron Weasley sudah terlebih dulu menjawab Hermione.

"Tentu saja, Ron. Kurasa perkataanku tadi sudah-cukup-jelas untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu." Hermione memutar bola matanya karena kesal dengan Ron yang malah balik bertanya. Hermione tidak suka mengulangi lagi perkataannya yang ia rasa sudah jelas.

"Aku hanya memastikan, huh" Ron menjawab dengan wajah memberengut sedangkan yang lain menertwakannya. Hermione meneruskan sarapannya dan tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata kelabu menatap khawatir kearahnya.

ooOoo

Seharian itu Hermione habiskan waktunya bersama Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender dan beberapa anak Gryffindor lainnya—kecuali Caroline yang entah kemana sejak sarapan berakhir tadi. Mereka melakukan banyak permainan penghilang rasa bosan. Namun sekarang sudah larut malam. Hermione bangkit dari sofa. Semua anak yang masih duduk di dekatnya mendongak ke arahnya.

"Ehm, aku harus kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid karena besok banyak yang harus ku persiapkan, kalian lanjutkan saja. Selamat malam." Hermione berjalan menuju pintu Asrama Gryffindor di barengi dengan beberapa ucapan 'Selamat Malam" dari teman-temannya.

Setelah mengucapkan kata sandi, Hermione masuk dengan langkah agak lesu. Ya mungkin kecapaian karena perjalanan dari Asrama Gryffindor menuju Asrama Ketua Murid tidaklah dekat. 'Seandainya disini aku bisa ber-apparate.' pikir Hermione.

Hermione memendarkan matanya untuk menatap seluruh ruangan di depan perapian Asrama Ketua Murid. Tak ada orang. Kini ia melangkah naik menuju kamar partner Ketua Murid-nya sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Draco…. Kau di dalam?" Hermione mengetuk pintu pelan dan mencoba membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Tak ada orang.

Lalu, kemana Draco? Entahlah, Hermione juga terakhir melihatnya saat sarapan tadi pagi. Setelah itu ia seharian penuh di Asrama Gryffindor. 'Apa mungkin dia sudah pulang? Tanpa bilang apa-apa kepadaku? Tidakkah dia rindu padaku?' batin Hermione.

Hermione langsung berpikir tentang Caroline. Caroline dari tadi pagi juga tak nampak batang hidungnya. Dan kebetulan Hermione tidak melihat Draco setelah sarapan pagi tadi walaupun memang Hermione tidak mungkin bertemu karena seharian penuh di Asrama Gryffindor. Apa ini sebuah kebetulan?

ooOoo

A/N : Yayaya, aku tau ini masih terlalu kependekan iya kan? :D Tapi kalau misalnya aku bikin langsung selesai aku takut kalian males bacanya *segini aja masih sedikit peminatnya* xD Tapi kalau bisa review what's on your mind about this fanfic ya, jangan jadi silent reader hehehehe :D

Special thanks buat Rissa Alfira Prativi yang udah nyumbangin ide-ide buat fic ini :3 Dan untuk para reviewer ini jawabanku :

**atacchan :** Iya saya tau kok alurnya berasa kayak ngebut banget hehe, untuk masalah Hogsmeade memang saya yang salah jadi makasih buat review dan komentarnya. Jangan malu-malu buat ngomentarin saya lagi ya

**zheexo :** makasih atas review-nya

**Tiara Felton :** iya masih T jadi aman aja deh dibaca buat seumuran kamu :D Alah biasa aja ah ini juga masih nggak begitu bagus, kak dechan kan juga anak PM yg jago bikin FF wkwk xD

**ochan malfoy :** thank you reviewnya iya aku semangat soalnya diluar sana masih banyak dukungan dari temen-temenku yang ga sempet ngasih review disini hehe :D siapa yang tega banget? Draco? xD liat dulu kelanjutannya deh wkwk :D

**LovyS :** thank you reviewnya :D Peran antagoniskah si Caroline itu? Kita lihat nanti saja seperti apakah Caroline itu, kalo disini udah kelihatan belum sih Caroline gimana? Hahaha :D

**dremloxys :** wah kalo itu aku gatau kenapa, yang pasti makasih buat reviewnya :D kita lihat saja nanti :D

**Rise Star :** iya kak, makasih reviewnya ya maaf kalo belum dapet feelnya hehe maklum lah kan tau gimana aku kan? Ga pinter bikin feel dan ini namanya bukan flame kakak wkwk

**Rukaga Nay :** thank you reviewnya, makasih juga udah suka haha bener juga sih kalo mirip belum tentu sama, ya aku bilang gitu soalnya siapa tau ada yang memang bener-bener mirip sama fic ini hehe :D

Thanks juga buat **Ra Malfoy** dan **vovg** muah muah deh buat kalian :3

Yang jadi silent reader ayo dong bagi review-nya. Hahaha, tanpa kalian apalah arti fic ini *ceileh* Ohya, aku takut di rendem sama 'seseorang' di cucian kaos kaki Troll. *salah sendiri ga review jadi ga aku sebutin namanya* :p Jadi aku buru-buru update chapter ini dan ternyata masih ada 1 chapter lagi yang kemungkinan minggu depan update'a. Makasih yang sudah membaca !

Keep Calm and Always Dramione

Sebuah Kebenaran Ch 2 w/ backsound Gotta Be You by One Direction :D

GiaMione


End file.
